


they never fight like us

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, This is my first work, chapter 1 and 2 are shit but it gets better, english is also NOT my first language, so dont kill me, so help me with any mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What the fuck</i>. Harry thought as he looked down at his wrist, not sure if the feeling that was growing in him was disappointment, fear, anger or sadness. Or maybe all of them. <i>Why him?</i></p><p>or</p><p>the one where louis and harry both have each other’s names on their wrists, meaning they are soul mates, and harry can’t help but be in denial because he doesn’t want to spend his life with someone like louis; zayn is dating niall and is sure he is his soul mate but liam’s name appears on his wrist and he doesn’t know what to do and everything is a mess and they just want to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> My name is Luiza and this is my first fanfic ever (at least in English).  
> I speak Portuguese so we all know there WILL be a lot of grammar mistakes, so please tell me so I can fix 'em!  
> Hope you like the story ♥♥

When Harry heard his alarm clock go off, he wanted to throw it against the wall. Or kill himself. But he definitely didn't want to get up and go to school. _Ugh, school_ , he thought as he remembered it was Monday again. Why do weekends have to be so short?

He decided to just turn the alarm off and pretend he didn't hear it, but of course his mom had to enter in his room screaming he would be late to school if he insisted on being lazy. He sighed ad he got up, going straight to the bathroom and through all his morning routine. As he was putting some clothes on, he checked his wrist and almost cried when he saw nothing different. God, he was almost _eighteen_ , when the hell was he going to know who his soul mate is? Time was fleeing by, and he was getting more and more paranoid that he would become one of the few people that waited all their lives but never got a name. It sometimes happened, you know. The sistem had its fails, sometimes people don't get a name, or sometimes the name they get has another name. Or sometimes, even if you have a name, you discover the owner of it is dead or in prision. These cases were becoming more and more commom, leaving everyone who wasn't already living the perfect life with their better half worried.

Shaking his head and trying to stop thinking about it, Harry went downstairs to have breakfast. He hugged his mom and politely greeted his father, that as usual ignored him. They ate in silence, the only sounds heard being his father ever once in a while clearing his throat and his mom humming along the songs that were on the radio. Harry looked at the clock and saw it was 7:20am, his first class started in exactly fifteen minutes, so he said goodbye to his parents and went to his front yard, biting his almost nonexistent nails while he waited for his friend Niall to pick him up.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the car approaching, jumping and feeling his heart race when he heard a honk. He felt his cheeks burn and tried to hide them as he got in the passenger seat, with Niall, his best friend, on his side almost choking from laughing at him. Harry gave him a small smile and said a quiet good morning, making Niall finally control himself and start babbling about his phenomenal weekend with his boyfriend, Zayn. Their relationship was perfect, in almost every single way. The only problem was that none of them had _any_ names on their wrists. Not each other's, not even someone else's. Harry sometimes feared for Niall, he never wanted to see his best friend get hurt, he didn't deserve it. But everytime he tried to talk to Niall and make him see that he should not be with Zayn, he was screamed at and always heard the same thing: " We are soul mates, Haz, why can't you understand that?! It is probably just another fail of the sistem, they will fix it soon". At the beggining of their relationship, one year and a half ago, he talked back and insisted on the idea that he would only get hurt. Now, he thought the same thing, but had to keep it from Niall because he knew he was already going through enough shit in his life.

You could see in his eyes and the way he sometimes just stared vaguely at his wrist or Zayn's that he was getting very apprehensive, that he was just waiting until a name appeared there. Zayn was almost as afraid as him, but he knew how to hide it well. You could only see it when some friend would come up to them at lunch and show off their wrist with proud, letting everyone know that they finally knew who they were destined to be with, and Zayn would fake a smile and hold Niall tightly, secretly looking at their wrists and sighing with defeat. 

When Harry realised, the car stopped and they were finally in the parking lot of their school. He got out of the car and saw that Zayn was waiting for them, with a cigarette between his lips and a big smile, one that Harry only saw when he was next to Niall. Now, you would think that their group was very popular at school, but actually they were the opposite. Yes, the three of them had other friends and sometimes spent time with them, but it was usually just Harry and NiallandZayn. Also because many people didn't want to associate with Niall and Zayn, because they were together even not having each other's names on their wrist. A lot of people have problems in accepting this kind of relationship, because they feel like they are just trying to be against the sistem and cheating on their soul mates, and the thought of them being in love sometimes don't even cross their minds. 

"Hello, babe, how are you?" Niall said as he kissed Zayn's cheek, smiling as he took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Harry just smiled at him, and Zayn returned, soon answering Niall's question.

"Great, but I have a math test today and I am sure I'm gonna fail it. You know, I couldn't study on the weekend because someone kept me busy and didn't even let me get close to my notebook", he pouted as he finished his sentence, making Niall giggle and blush.

"Not my fault at all, sorry mate. You were the one who invited me to your place; you should know that what we were going to do had nothing to do with "math"" Niall winked at Zayn and Harry felt like he could vomit.

"Okay, okay, I am glad you had a cool weekend and all but could you please talk about it when I am not here? I feel like I am going to puke. Too much information, guys" Harry interrupted Zayn before he continued to talk about their privacy like he wasn't even there. _God, why am I even friends with them?_

Before they could defend themselves, the school bell ringed and they said goodbye, not having their first class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it! Sorry for the shitty end, I promise it will get better!  
> Leave some kudos if you want me to continue, and a comment is always welcome!!  
> xx


	2. Chapter 2

Liam felt suffocated. He didn't know what to do. He was used with the thought of Zayn and Niall being together, had been since he decided not to ruin it all for them. Truth is, three months ago Zayn's name appeared on his wrist and he freaked out. Everyone knew Zayn, especially his story with Niall. Before Zayn's name showed up at his wrist, he admired them, their bravery and hoped that they would soon find out that they were meant to be together. But of course he felt different now. It should be _him_ there, holding his hand, kissing him, laughing at his quiet jokes. On the other hand, he was too nice and always put others before him. He always watched them from afar, and when the thought of telling them the truth crossed his mind, he instantly saw the image of Niall, how happy he was, how he believed it was just another fail and everything would work out.

Liam was hurt, he couldn't take it anymore; he needed Zayn, and he also didn't understant why his name wasn't on Zayn's wrist yet: that is how it worked, the names were supposed to appear almost at the same time, but it's been three months and nothing. Zayn doesn't even look at him twice, he is sure he doesn't even know who 'Liam Payne' is. 

After the name showed up, Liam always wore a bracelet or long sleeves, because obviously Harry, Zayn's friend, had to sit next to him during Literature. Not that he was a bad guy, no, he was one of the nicest people Liam's ever known. But he was also Niall's best friend, and was always talking about him, and Zayn, and how he was worried about them getting hurt. And, even if Liam refused to admit, hurting Niall wasn't his main reason to shut up. He was afraid that Zayn would reject him, scream at him, because he saw how in love with Niall he was, how he would do anything to make him happy.

Problem is, he was late for school today, which made him forget his bracelet and it was so hot that even the idea of wearing a long sleeve made him sweat. So now Zayn's name was there on display, everyone could see it. He tried to hide it the best he could while he waited for the class to start, and suddenly felt nauseous when he remembered he had this class with Harry. He kept his left hand between his legs, trying to act cool while Harry sat at his side.

"Hello, Liam, how are you?"he asked friendly and smiled at him, showing off those amazing dimples.

"I am good, thanks, and you?" Liam answered, and thanked the gods above that he sounded normal.

"Great. Could you please let me borrow your notes? I am a bit lost since I missed last week's class" Harry looked at him with puppy eyes making Liam smile and reach for his notes with his left hand. Huge mistake. "Oh my God, Liam! You have a name, it wasn't there last week! Let me see it!" Harry says excitedly, trying to take his wrist, but Liam is faster and hides it again, looking desperate. 

"I am sorry, I would prefer if you didn't...", he murmurs, looking down and praying that Harry would forget about it.

But Harry is very pushy, and he is excited, and he doesn't think before exclaming 'Bullshit, show me!' and grabs his wrist, turning it and reading the name. His smile shortly dies, turning into a frown first and then a heart breaking expression of sadness, anger, disappointment and worry.

" _What the fuck, Liam?! ___"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Thank you for the kudos, if you want me to continue you know what to do! ;)  
> Also, I ask you to be patient, Louis and Harry's interaction is closer than you think!  
> (i know this is a short and boring one but i needed to post this so i can finally start the exciting parts!)  
> xx


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fixed the whole quotations thing in chapter 1 and 2 like two of you i think? had suggested.  
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and patience!  
> Luiza xx

It was like drowning. He couldn't breath, and he was fighting so hard, but nobody could help him, save him. His head was spinning so fast and he felt sick, his all body going limp, suddenly wishing he never got up that morning.

His eyes couldn't look away from the 'Zayn Malik' engraved in his friend's pulse, not believing what was right in front of them. 'But what about Niall?' he could heard the sentence being repeated over and over again on his head. What about his best friend? What would he do when the name of another guy, most specifically Liam's, showed up at his boyfriend's wrist? Although he imagined this day would come, he still had a little flame of hope inside him, because damn, who could have guessed? Niall and Zayn _had_ to be soul mates, if what they had wasn't meant to be then Harry didn't know what was.

"Since when?" Harry asked, swallowing the sour taste on his mouth and trying not to cry. Liam looked down and started playing with his fingers, avoiding eye contact.

"Three months ago. I... I didn't know what to do. Shit, Haz, I still don't. I feel like everyday that I am away from him a small piece of me dies. And even though I know in the end it will all work out, I am so scared. I feel bad for Niall, and I know that until my name appears on that wrist, Zayn will not want me, not even if I beg him. He is in love with Niall. It hurts me so much to say it, but it is the truth" he said quietly, finally raising his head and meeting his tearful eyes with Harry's. 

"I am so sorry, Li. I am as lost and scared as you are. Niall has been my best friend for as long as I can tell, and I don't think I can stand seeing him hurt, especially because I know how happy he is right now. I still can't believe they are not soul mates..." he let out a long and deep breath, bringing his hands to his hair and grabbing it, thinking about how things were just so messed up right now. "But I can't get mad at you; these little things inside of us" he pointed to his heart, where their chip-kind-of-thing is supposed to be "are so unpredictable. It is incredible, huh? They are so small, but still are much more intelligent than us, they can realise who our soul mate is miles away, years away, and we are so stupid we can't even tell if the person right next to us is who we have been waiting for. But it doesn't matter in the end, right? Because when Zayn sees your name on his wrist, it will all suddenly make sense, and you won't care about anything else, about how many people were hurt on the way for your little piece of heaven." Harry said with a lot of remorse and anger, and Liam only nodded, agreeing with his harsh words, too scared to say anything and not knowing what Harry was trying to imply - and he didn't think he wanted to.

He would be surprised about how calm Harry was if it weren't for his shaky hands and deep breath every ten seconds, looking at his phone on and on, like he was expecting a call from Niall saying he found out the truth. And this was another problem: he didn't know if he should tell his best friend or be quiet; on one side he didn't want to hurt him, but he could not act like nothing happened and keep letting Niall hope he was Zayn's forever. He didn't want to tell Zayn because he had a feeling that once realising his soul mate was Liam, his chip would overcome whatever its fail was and finally work the way it should. And he would leave Niall without explanations.

He felt his anxiety starting to build up and the feeling of drowning came back, the need of getting out of that room stronger than ever. So, without a word, he stood up and ran out of class, hearing the faint voices of Liam and his teacher screaming his name.

As he ran to a park a few blocks away from school, a few people looked curiously at his direction, wondering what a young guy like him was doing running away from school. An old lady tried to stop him and ask if he was okay, but he pretended he didn't hear her and kept on running. He felt calmer with the wind blowing in his face, the cold air drying the tears he hadn't even noticed that escaped while he was running. 

Harry finally got to the park, and breathed with relief as he finally sat at one of its benches, watching a few kids play in the playground. He looked around and remembered when he used to go there everyday with Niall and his older sister, when she would climb to the highest tree and challenge them to accompany her, even though she knew they were both too scared to do it. So he and Niall would pretend it was a waste of time and go running to the swings, trying to rock higher than the other. Good times, the best actually. Now Harry almost never saw his sister since she got married to Jake, her soul mate. He is Australian and she had to move, meaning he only could see her through a computer or when she would visit for Christmas, his birthday and Mother's Day.

Lost in thoughts, Harry didn't even realise that someone sat at his side until he felt a light tap on his shoulder and was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a smirk that was almost too cocky.

"What are you doing around here, Curly? I thought you never skipped classes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyaaaaaaaa  
> So, that is it! Finally they """""meet""""", sorry it the end is a bit abrupt, but chapter 4 is coming soon!  
> Lu  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO HAPPY THAT THIS STORY HAS 31 KUDOS AND MORE THAN 500 HITS THAT I DECIDED TO POST CHAPTER FOUR ALREADY!!! YAAY  
> anyways, thanks for the comments/kudos etc etc etc i already love every single one of you ♥  
> lu xx

Louis Tomlinson. 

Of course it had to be him. 

Harry was hoping that by running away from school and coming to the park, all his problems would stay there and give him a break, but he was obviously so wrong. There was no one that he hated more than Louis. The guy was always bugging him, thinking that he was funny with all his inconvenient and embarrassing remarks, being so full of himself just because maybe he was too hot to handle, had a lot of friends and some people without names prayed that he was their soul mate. Well, not Harry. 

It didn't help that the boy was assigned in almost all of his classes and sat next to him in two. School had been going on for only three months and Harry was already making plans to murder the guy. And this behaviour surprised all of his friends - he'd always been a pacific and polite kid, but somehow he forgot all the good manners his mom taught him when he saw Louis. 

This was definitely not the right time to see him. Not after what happened with Liam, not after he figured his best friend was going to have his heart broken.

"What do you want, Louis? Can't you just leave me alone for once?" the words came out harshly, and he was thankful for that - he didn't want Louis making fun of him because he was stuttering or trembling. Louis raised his hands up in defeat and made an offended face, finding another way to make fun of him.

"C'mon, Harry, why do you have to be so rude? I thought we were best friends" he said ironically with a smirk on his face, that soon turned into a pout. And maybe Harry thought he looked cute _in that moment_ , but of course he would deny it if anyone asked.

"Ha, yeah, sure, if you say so." Harry huffed, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you come back to your alcohol, weed or whatever the hell you were doing here and leave me alone?" 

"Ouch, can you stop being so mean? You are actually breaking my heart." Louis put his hands in front of his heart dramatically, pretending that he was getting stabbed or something. Jerk. "And for your record, I wasn't smoking or drinking - just appreciating this great view" the boy looked around, breathing in deeply and stretching. Harry looked around too and let out a snort. Sure, a few kids playing in a beat-up playground and some old trees. What a _fantastic_ view.

"Okay. Cool. Now, can you leave me alone or will I have to go sit at another bench?" Harry's headache was getting worse and all he wanted to do was relax before getting back to school to get his things; he definitely didn't have the energy or patience to play Louis' game. Maybe in another life.

"Wow, what happened to you today? Your life isn't as perfect as it usually is? Be strong, Harold, we all go through hard times. And you didn't even answer my question yet - what are you doing here?" Harry could hear the curiosity in his voice, and decided to just tell the truth, well, part of it.

"I needed a calm and relaxed place to think about some things that are currently happening in my life, but apparently I am going to have to give up that idea because I am even more stressed out than I was before." he said pointedly, obviously directing his anger towards Louis. He thought he saw a bit of guilty flash through Louis' face, but it was gone before he could even pay more attention to it.

"Hm, I think I get it. Does it have to do with that little thing?" he nudged Harry's chest, talking about his chip, with a more serious look on his face.

"Kind of. I mean, it has nothing to do with _mine_ , I am as lonely as ever." he sighed, looking down and furrowing his eye brows. Why were they being so friendly? I mean, Louis was always goofing around, pretending to be nice and trying to make fun of everyone, but Harry was always in the defensive, very cautious about talking to him, because he just wasn't the type of people Harry wanted to be friends with. He hoped Louis had just caught him off-guard and he was not actually starting to sympathize with the boy.

"Yeah, same here, mate. I actually hope mine's broken, you know? I would prefer choosing my soul mate rather than having a microscopic little piece of shit telling me who it is." Louis scrunched up his nose, making a disgusted face. Harry rolled his eyes once again. He felt like he did this a lot while talking to Louis.

"It isn't just a _little piece of shit_. And it doesn't obligate you to stay with that person, even though you know you will end up together. It just helps you out. You know you will never be truly happy without your soul mate." Harry paused, closing his eyes and thinking about his next words "These things in our hearts, Louis, are more intelligent and capable than us, they do not just randomly choose a name, they are not only _metal_ , they somehow can connect to our bain and our emotions, and feel who our soul mate is. You can talk as bad as you want about it, but when you get your name, you will understand it, and thank God for finding 'em" he opened his eyes and Louis was looking a him with a fond smile on his face, which made Harry think about how he had never seen Louis without his usual douchebag smirk. It was a nice change.

"I like the way you are so passionate about this whole thing, I wish I could be as optimistic as you. You know, the guy or girl who gets to be at this cute little wrist of yours is very lucky" he said with a wink, his douchebag smirk once again in his face, as he stood up and left Harry all alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes!! I am late and I could not read it for a second time!!  
> If you are liking the story please give a kudo or leave a comment, it helps inspiring me to post soon! haha  
> 35 kudos for chapter 5!  
> lu xx


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAY for chapter 5!  
> Sorry if this sucks but I am not feeling very inspired today ): #sad  
> Hope you like it, don't forget to leave a comment, I haven't received any of them since chapter 2 and I am only going to post chapter 6 when I get some! I need to know if you guys like the story... your suggestions... pleaseeeeeeeeeee  
> lu xx

Niall and Zayn sat at their usual table during lunch, looking around with worry, trying to find Harry; lunch had started ten minutes ago and he was never this late. The hall was beggining to get really full, complicating their attempt to find him.

"Where do you think he is?" Niall asked, moving his head around really fast, so fast he began to feel dizzy. His boyfriend realised that, putting his hands on both sides of his cheeks to keep him still, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Niall smiled at that, but the concern never left his eyes.

"Calm down, baby. Why don't we talk to one of his classmates? He is probably talking to a teacher or something" Zayn suggested, speaking too softly and slowly.

Niall nodded, now trying to find any of Harry's classmates. His eyes stopped on a blonde girl with a very flashy lipstick, he knew her name was Jane, June, something like that, and she studied Literature with Harry. 

"Wait a sec" he said to his boyfriend, walking towards the girl. When he got in front of her, she looked up and smiled politely at him, with a hesitant expression.

"Hi, can I help you?" Niall was grateful she seemed like a really nice girl, because God knows how many people hated him in this school because of his relationship with Zayn. Not that he cared, but it was tough being judged every day just because you were with the person you loved. And when Zayn's name finally showed up at his wrist he would laugh right in their faces and call it even.

"Yes, I think you can. You are in Harry's class, right? Have you seen him?" his words were full of hope, praying in his head that she would be able to help him.

"He ran out of class five minutes after it started. I don't know why though, I am sorry." her face was apologetic, and Niall just thanked her and went back to his table, now wondering where the hell his best friend was. Why would he run out of class? His brows were furrowed and his face tense, glaring at his untouched food. Suddenly there was a hand shaking his shoulder and he got out of his trance, now glaring at a confused Zayn.

"So, what did she say? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, she said he ran out of class out of nowhere." he shrugged, resting his head on Zayn's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. He loved his smell. It was fresh, sweet but not cloying, not very strong, but it still made Niall dizzy. Maybe he was just a fool in love. A sound of approval and pleasure left his mouth when Zayn started playing with his blond locks, he knew how much Niall loved when he did that.

"Do you want to try to call him again?" he asked, as he now put his head on top of Niall's. Anyone outside would say it was one of the cutest scenes they've seen: the reserved, very dark and mysterious Zayn Malik caressing his boyfriend's hair and resting his head against his. All his friends thought that he must really love that guy, because he had never been really fond of anyone, much less affectionate.

Niall was about to answer his question when his phone rang, making him take his head off Zayn's shoulder. It was Harry, of course.

"Where are you, mate? Why did you run out of class?" was the first thing that left his mouth, completely ignoring Harry's 'hello!' on the other side of the line. He heard his friend laugh nervously and even though they couldn't see each other, he knew he was pacing. 

"Hm, news spread quickly there, huh? I wasn't feeling very well, so I decided to go on a walk." It was the most stupid thing Niall had ever heard, he didn't believe it, he knew his best friend very well.

"Cool, bro, now can you tell me the _real_ reason you are not here? Don't you think that after seven years of friendship I would be able to tell when you are lying?" After Harry said nothing back, Niall sighed and rolled his eyes, while Zayn observed him with a blank expression. "You know what, forget it, you obviously don't want to tell me. I don't care, really, I am happy you are alright anyway. See you tomorrow" he finished the call and threw his phone at the table, with a cute whiny face. Zayn started laughing and looked at him with a fond expression, squeezing his cheeks.

"Aw, don't get mad, I know you can't keep your curiosity for yourself but please try" he made fun of his boyfriend, his hands still clutching on his cheeks. Niall shook his head, trying to get rid of his hands.

"Get off me, Zayn, and stop being a bitch. I have the right to know what happened, I am his best friend!" he folded his arms, pouting. Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed him, the little peck turning into a deep, slow and long kiss, with one of his hands on Niall's waist and the other one tangled in his hair. He sighed happily into Niall's mouth, enjoying the way their mouths fit together so perfectly. 

They only broke the kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat, now seeing a very blushing brown-haired boy, looking very hurt. And Zayn got really confused when he looked into his deep brown eyes and felt something strange inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaay, Liam and Zayn finally meet <33 I am feeling really bad because of Niall tho ): their relationship is so jdsfjkwbfgjhrbwehb  
> anyways, leave a comment if you want a new chapter soon!


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW  
> I WROTE ~ALL~ CHAPTER 6 AND THEN AO3 DECIDED TO BE A BITCH AND REFRESH THE PAGE SO I LOST EVERYTHING  
> So I am sorry if this is shit, I was so proud about what I'd written :'(  
> lu x

Liam thought a lot before standing up and walking towards _their_ table. The lunchroom was full and he had to be really careful while walking or he would probably bump into someone. He knew he shouldn't go there, he never talked with Zayn, and he was so nervous about finally doing it. It would be much better if he turned around and came back to his friends' table, pretending that nothing happened. But he had to be brave and he couldn't keep on being a scared little girl. Even if he was just going to hand over Harry's backpack.

He was previously sat on the other side of the cafeteria, which made everything more difficult, their table seemed to always get further away instead of closer, every step he took made his heart beat faster and louder; when he was getting finally close to Niall and Zayn, he started looking at his beat-up shoes, praying that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. 

When he looked up, immediately his frown turned into an expression of hurt and agony, because of course they had to be kissing. He observed with jealousy the way Zayn would smile into the kiss and play with Niall's hair with one hand and caress his waist with the other. Taking a deep breath, he stopped in front of their table and cleared his throat, staring at the floor for a few seconds because he couldn't look at them being all coupley anymore.

They stopped the kiss, both looking at their new company. Niall was blushing madly, while Zayn just sat there and stared into his eyes. Liam thought he was going to faint right there and then; he had never seen his soul mate so closely, and, not that he wasn't sure before, he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He knew he was gaping, never breaking eye contact, but he lost control of himself and his head was spinning so quickly he felt the need to hold on to one of the chairs so he would not faint. Zayn, on the other hand, was feeling very confused and anxious, he didn't know why this boy had awakened this mix of feelings inside him, he could not distinguish any of them. His head was a mess, and he did not realise time passing while he stared into the 'stranger's' eyes.

Niall noticed their exchange and furrowed his brows, wondering if the boys knew each other. Every second that passed only contributed to increase the tension and awkwardness, that was when he decided to intervene. (And maybe, _maybe_ , he didn't like the way that guy was looking at his boyfriend, with such lust and awe)

"Hm, sorry mate, can we help you?" the words seemed to awake the two boys and take them out of their trance, making Liam blush and look down and Zayn put a hand around Niall, noticing now how pissed he was. Liam followed the movement with his eyes, trying to mask his disappointment. _I only have to give them the backpack and then I am out_ , he thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

"I am Harry's classmate, he ran out of class today so I took care of his backpack. Could you give him it? I would, but I don't know where he lives." he explained quickly, glancing back and forth at them. Zayn felt his heart race when he heard his voice, but pretended nothing happened, staying quiet and with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Niall smiled at him, taking the backpack and putting it on one of their free chairs. He put one of his hands on Zayn's knee and squeezed it, trying to say everything was okay now; he was much more comfortable with the guy's presence. As Liam was turning around to leave, Niall called him back, questioning: "I forgot to ask you, what is your name?"

"Liam" his answer was quick and sharp, he did not even look at them before he started walking. Okay.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o

Harry decided to walk around a bit before returning home, so his mother wouldn't suspect he skipped school. After the phone call with Niall, he only felt more guilty. He hated lying to his best friend, the one that always trusted in him and told him everything, and he was afraid that in the moment he saw him he would tell him the truth. Ignoring him until he discovered a better way out of this was the solution: he wanted Niall to know the truth but he didn't want to see him hurt, it would break his heart. As much as he hates to admit it, that boy loves Zayn more than anything, and it would just ruin him to discover they weren't soul mates. Harry knew that when Niall got his name and met his soul mate all of this would be in the past and he wouldn't even care, but he feared it was going to take a while. Some people only get a name when they are in their thirties, and it was not that rare: people were used to wait years and years for their soul mate, but it wasn't going to be easy to wait with a broken heart.

He walked all the way to the mall, going instantly to the food court, not really realising how hungry he was until he felt the smell of hamburguers. The mall was pretty decent for a small town like theirs, altough their cinema only had three rooms, the food court about seven diners and most of their stores were dull, it was a great pastime. 

He ordered a cheeseburger with Coke and ate in silence, still thinking about what he was going to do about this whole Liam-Zayn-Niall thing. The possibility of just telling the truth to Niall or Zayn haunted his mind, and when he felt his headache coming back again he groaned loudly, drawing attenttion of some girls seated next to him. 

He got up and was ready to leave when someone bumped into him, almost knocking him down. He groaned again and made an annoyed face when he saw the same blue eyes that were with him earlier. Louis looked at him with surprise and then smirked, winking at him. _Seriously, the only thing this guy knows how to do is wink and smirk?!_

"Harry! So we meet again! I have a feeling you are following me around, you know, too many coincidences in so little time. If you want to be my friend so bad just be a little more educated when we talk, you don't need to be a creep"

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted, not even bothering to answer the guy, turning his back to him and walking away. Why did he have to always be around? He was so annoying! 

He stopped walking when he felt a hand gently pulling his arm, making him turn around again. "What?!"

"Calm down, princess. I am only trying to be friendly here, what the hell is wrong with you today? You are never _this_ rough with me." Louis said, now with no irony in his voice, and Harry almost thought he cared. Almost.

"I think it is none of your business, and stop pretending that we are friends. Since school began you did nothing but make fun of me and find a different way everyday to get me pissed, so please, I am already having a bad day, don't make it worse." he started the sentence with anger and toughness, but when he ended it his voice failed and he sounded like a scared little baby. He ran his hands through his hair, glaring at the ground and sighing. When he turned his glance back on Louis, he noticed the boy was looking at him with sympathy and guiltiness. Weird.

"I am sorry, I just... that is the way I am, it may seem like I hate you, but I don't. I really don't." he scoffed at that, like it was an inside joke and Harry got confused, but he was also surprised about how honest the boy was being "I don't know what happened, but I hope you are alright, and if you need to talk to someone you can come to me, even though I give the worst advices." Louis smiled at him with all his teeth, and Harry noticed it was not his usual smirk or small smile, it was a true smile, and Harry thought he should smile more like that because god, did he look pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry if there are any mistakes, I am too pissed to read it again...  
> 55 kudos for chapter 7!  
> lu x


End file.
